<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wonder how whatsername has been by basketofnovas (slashmarks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817066">wonder how whatsername has been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas'>basketofnovas (slashmarks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Blindfolds, Cousin Incest, F/M, Hair Kink, Hazing, Nude Photos, Pictures, Season of Kink 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody slips the evidence file from Sirius Black's arrest onto Tonks's desk on her second day as a full Auror. She probably shouldn't have opened it. Written for Season of Kink 2020, "Pictures/video."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wonder how whatsername has been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in case it's unclear, this is meant to be canon compliant; it is not a Death Eater!Sirius AU. Title from "Whatsername" by Green Day.</p><p>Content warnings should be obvious from the summary and pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ironic thing was that Tonks only saw the file at all because of hazing.</p><p>The Auror recruits all got some. Tonks, whose mother was a disowned Black and whose aunt was in Azkaban for torturing two Aurors, got a lot. But she'd also gotten the Black temper and the Tonks bullheadedness all wrapped up together, so she set her jaw and didn't mention it to Moody, let alone to her mother. (Mum probably would have stormed MLE, reputation be damned, if she'd heard the details. That would be too embarrassing for words, and also might get her cursed.)</p><p>This was pretty mild as harassment went, maybe because she was <em>finally</em> out of the Auror Academy and working with actual professionals. (It was a source of grim pride that several of the worst of her harassers hadn't made it through training. She had.) It was her second day on the job when someone slipped the file in amongst the papers on her desk when she was at lunch.</p><p>She groaned when she saw they had been rearranged, because her cubicle didn't have a door, let alone a lock, but Moody had thoroughly drilled her in the need for CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Her security spells would have stopped an intruder if she hadn't totally forgotten about them in her rush to get a good seat in the canteen. She had to stand there for ten minutes checking for jinxes before she could sit down and go back to work, hoping no one looked in on her and asked what the hell she was doing. But she knew from training that once someone had been in her things she had <em>better</em> check.</p><p>Happily, the intruder hadn't cursed her office supplies. Only the one file was out of place. Curious, now, Tonks sat down and picked it up to read the title: <em>BLACK SIRIUS - EVIDENCE - 3 NOV 1981.</em></p><p>So it was definitely hazing and not some kind of anonymous tip.</p><p>Tonks hesitated. What she <em>should</em> do was go to her supervisor and tell him the file had gone wandering - no, someone might be setting her up to get blamed for stealing it; she should figure out if had been checked out properly and return it herself if it hadn't.</p><p>Tonks made sure there wasn't, say, a monitoring spell set so that someone could leap out and catch her accessing evidence without permission, and then she opened the file.</p><p>She wasn't even sure why she looked, except that she had been hearing whispers about her mum's family and no straight answers pretty much her whole life; and she also remembered Sirius Black, a little. </p><p>Tonks had been seven when he went to prison, and he had babysat her sometimes before that. She used to call him Uncle Sirius. She hadn't really gotten why he went away at the time, but when she grew up and found out, she went over her memories, over and over, trying to understand. Okay, so a spy had to be able to pretend not to be a Death Eater, but <em>still</em>. Sirius had joked around with Dad about his motorbike and taken Tonks to story time at the muggle library and listened carefully to her narrating the plots of her favorite TV shows. He hadn't seemed to be a blood purist. He'd seemed to be anything but.</p><p>Tonks had learned pretty young that you couldn't trust how people seemed to be.</p><p>So there was a little bit of morbid curiosity, and a lot of desire to understand, driving her to flip open that file and look at the contents. The first thing inside was a packet of transcripts, witness testimony from muggles on the street who had been Obliviated after. Tonks skimmed them, but it was all stuff the <em>Prophet</em> had ran at the time. She'd read the articles in the library at school when she was eleven - "James and Lily, how <em>could</em> you," and Sirius Black blasting Pettigrew to bits, along with twelve others. She bit her lip and flipped past them, nauseated.</p><p>The next thing in the folder was a picture of Pettigrew's missing finger and bloody robes, which was not better. Tonks flipped past those, too.</p><p>There was another transcript of testimony after that. This one was new to her, Albus Dumbledore testifying confidentially in MLE headquarters. Tonks skimmed it and closed her eyes after the first page, feeling if anything worse than before. She knew what the Fidelius Charm was. It had come up in N.E.W.T. Charms. She wasn't sure how it made anything worse - she'd always known Sirius had told Voldemort where to find James and Lily Potter - but that he had been the one person who <em>could</em> - the one person the Potters trusted above all others to protect them - and he'd been the spy...</p><p>Tonks very nearly closed the file and returned it then, but she felt something stiff under the pages of testimony, and she wanted more than ever to know <em>why</em>. After a couple of minutes, when she felt less numb, she turned the rest of the transcript over without reading it and opened her eyes.</p><p>At first she thought the photograph was of Sirius with her mother.</p><p>It had been taken in muggle London, that was the thing. Sirius grinned out at her from it, just as he'd been when she was seven, somewhere around twenty and handsome and effortlessly cool. He had the leather jacket and the ponytail, just like she remembered, but she hadn't seen them in years because Mum had thrown out all of the photographs with him in them. </p><p>The witch with him was leaning against his shoulder, pushing affectionately at his chest with her left hand while her right arm went around him. She had the same curly hair as Tonks's mother, the same jaw and cool gray eyes. She was wearing muggle clothing, too, a jacket over what looked like a blue sundress. The way they touched was just right for Sirius and her mother. Tonks had almost forgotten that, the way Sirius and Mum used to push each other and hug and dance around the kitchen. Mum was usually a little bit reserved, a little too dignified for it.</p><p>The witch in the photograph had black hair, not brown, and when her left sleeve started to ride up she turned and tugged it back down, and all of a sudden the photograph resolved into <em>Bellatrix Lestrange</em> meeting with Sirius Black in muggle London.</p><p>Tonks swallowed and turned the photograph over. There were no names on the back, but someone had scribbled <em>August 1978</em> in blue ink. That would have been the summer after Sirius graduated school, and he'd already been meeting Bellatrix, years and years before the Potters were betrayed.</p><p>Tonks put the photograph down and looked at the next one, and inhaled sharply.</p><p>This one was not of muggle London. It had been taken in a kitchen. She thought that might be the one in Sirius's old place, she had been to it a few times, although Mum didn't really approve of his housekeeping or his friends enough to let her stay long back then. In the picture, again, were Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange; and in the picture they were kissing.</p><p>That was putting it mildly, actually. Bellatrix was bent backwards over the kitchen table - Tonks had <em>eaten</em> at that table when she was a kid - with her hair falling everywhere, spilling over the edge nearly to the floor, and Sirius was over top of her, one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip. They were half undressed, Sirius in jeans, Bellatrix's outer robe flung over a chair and her slip pulled up around her hips, although it looked like Sirius's jeans were still fastened. </p><p>Bellatrix's left arm was flung over her head, nails curled. On it, the Dark Mark was displayed as clearly as the images from Tonks's Auror classes, branded in vivid red. Tonks knew from reports from Azkaban that the real thing would be faded now, years after Voldemort's fall. When the photograph was taken he had been at his height.</p><p>Tonks checked the back of this one, but this one was blank. She licked her lips, and thought about how horrifying and sad it was and how she should really close the folder and return it <em>right now,</em> and she looked at the next picture.</p><p>It wasn't the same day because the clothing she could see discarded on the floor was different, but apart from that it might have been a progression. This would be Sirius's bedroom, which Tonks hadn't seen much as a child. Bellatrix was on her back, sprawled naked on the sheets, her hair forming a vivid black cloak on the pale linen. Her skin was paler than the sheets and divided and pitted by scars: a mark that had to be from a blasting curse on her hip, a nasty, ragged line up the opposite rib cage, an oddly regular grid pattern overlapping on her shoulders and coming halfway down her upper arms. The pictures had been taken in the late seventies; almost a decade of warfare had marked Bellatrix's skin, normally hidden by silk robes and cosmetic charms.</p><p>The first photograph in this series only showed Bellatrix sprawled on the sheets, head back, rolling her hips. In the next, she had buried one hand in her crotch, two fingers sinking inside her slowly, one knee raised to give the viewer a better look. (Tonks licked her dry lips.) The next, Sirius was over top of her, raising Bellatrix's hips to an angle where his cock was clearly visible, thrusting into her...</p><p>Tonks slapped a hand over the photograph and thought, <em>this is your aunt and your cousin, Tonks, what the</em> bleeding hell.</p><p>Her breaths were coming loudly in the cubicle. Okay, she thought, trying to slow them. Okay. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange had been breathtakingly beautiful before Azkaban was not, actually, news to her. (People told Tonks she looked like her, sometimes, probably because she had seen her mother's face most often to mimic as a baby and the Black sisters had been very alike. Very rude people, that was.) And yeah, she had had a tiny, baby-sized crush on Uncle Sirius, not that she'd been old enough to know it.</p><p>And the whole thing - the way he had gone to prison for betraying a cause he'd given up his whole family and his whole life for, the way no one had caught a hint he had sympathies for the Death Eaters, it was designed to make a person obsess over it. But Tonks knew that sometimes you didn't get an explanation. This alone, the fact that he'd been having some kind of affair with Bellatrix Lestrange (had her husband known about that? Had <em>Voldemort?</em> Because Mum had definitely implied the rumors about Bellatrix being in bed with him were true) was way more of one than she'd ever expected.</p><p>She would look at the photographs in the file once, Tonks thought, steeling herself and pretending her stomach didn't leap just a bit, and then she'd close it up and put it back and never think about any of it again. Yeah. One time.</p><p>Tentatively she lifted her hand. Bellatrix in the photograph lifted her hips up, thrusting onto Sirius, while Sirius's hand clenched in her hair.</p><p>Tonks flipped the photograph over.</p><p>The next one was much tamer, and almost more disturbing for it. They were laughing, outside again on a pedestrian bridge somewhere. Sirius was trying to pin Bellatrix against the railing, while Bellatrix pulled away, playful. They looked like they were having fun. They looked like normal people, not murderers.</p><p>Flip. Bellatrix kneeling on a wooden floor against an anonymous white wall, back arched, red welts lining her thighs and breasts. Okay. Flip. Sirius fucking Bellatrix from behind against a dark window - hopefully Charmed opaque - with a red scarf tied over her eyes,  and pulling her head back by the hair. Flip.</p><p>At the end of the photographs there was one more thing in the file, a charcoal sketch. It had gone somewhat soft and blurry with edge, but Tonks could make out the subject anyway: Sirius, asleep, face peaceful and untroubled by guilt. The dated photographs had all been from 1978 or 1979, but this one was both signed and dated, <em>BBL 1.10.1981</em>. Below the signature were two words: <em>Miss you.</em></p><p>Tonks looked at the sketch for too long. Then she looked at clock, suppressed a yelp, and slammed the file shut. She'd have to take it back on her break. She was already behind.</p><p>She managed not to think about the whole thing for another year, until she joined the Order of the Phoenix and met Sirius again, and the memory somehow got even <em>more</em> awkward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked this fic? <a href="https://slashmarks.tumblr.com/post/621413794157084672/wonder-how-whatsername-has-been">Reblog it on tumblr</a>, or just come talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>